1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to an oven, and more particularly, to an oven that effectively cools a door by adjusting a position of a cooling guide.
2. Description of the Related Art
Ovens are apparatuses that seal, heat, and cook a cooking material. Ovens may be generally classified into electric ovens, gas ovens, and electronic ovens, for example, according to heat sources used therein. An electric oven uses an electric heater as a heat source, and each of a gas oven and an electronic oven uses heat caused by gas and frictional heat of water molecules caused by high frequency as a heat source.
When cooking is performed using an oven, temperature inside a cooking chamber rises up to about 300° C. Thus, heat in the cooking chamber is transferred to a door, and the door is heated. Thus, an oven according to the related art includes a door cooling unit for preventing a user from being burnt due to the heated door.
The door cooling unit inhales external air using a cooling fan, ejects the inhaled air to the outside, and generates a flow of air inside the door. This is to use a venturi effect that the speed of air ejected by narrowing the width of a flow path increases and surrounding pressure is dropped. A cooling guide is installed at an ejection hole of air ejected by the cooling fan and narrows the width of the flow path so as to generate the venturi effect.
As the function of the oven is diverse, an oven having a pyrolytic cleaning function of removing foreign substances inside the cooking chamber using high-temperature heat is being distributed. Since the oven uses a higher temperature than a cooking temperature, a plurality of sheets of glass is used to form the door. For example, such a door structure that uses two or more sheets of intermediate glass has problems, such as an increase in the overall weight of the oven, inconveniences of cleaning, and a limitation in the venturi effect.
Also, when the door is open, high-temperature water vapor inside the cooking chamber is discharged upwards, which gives inconveniences to a user.